villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Other (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
The Other is the leader of the Chitauri, a race of aliens, and serves as a major antagonist in The Avengers, alongside his ally, Loki, and his master, Thanos. Role in the films The Other stays on the alien homeworld, telling Thanos that the universe will be his once he has the Tesseract, and in exchange Loki gains control of Earth. The Other also warned Loki that if he failed to give Thanos the Tesseract, Thanos would find him and punish him. After the army of Chitauri was destroyed, the mid-credits scene revealed that The Other and Thanos survived, as their area was separate from the one that got blown up. The Other informed Thanos that Loki failed because the humans fought back, and weren't as defenseless as he had thought. He told Thanos that to fight them would be to "court death". At this, Thanos decided to take matters into his own hands. Powers and abilities The Other seems to possess super speed, which he demonstrates to run over to Loki at one point in response to him reminding him that they do not yet have the Tesseract. He also teleports Loki to the alien homeworld at one point. Not much of his power has been seen, however, as he is not seen in action as much and is original to the film series. Future films Thanos is expected to appear in Guardians of the Galaxy, although his lieutenant Ronan the Accuser will be the main villain. The Other might appear alongside Thanos, although he has not yet been confirmed. Rumors It is rumored that The Other will appear in Captain America: The Winter Soldier as Herr Kleiser, a Nazi who in the comic series leads the Chitauri, much like The Other does in the films. It has also been said that The Other and the Chitauri will return in Guardians of the Galaxy. It has been questioned as to how the army of Chitauri can appear when they were all killed in The Avengers, but it is possible that this was only one army of Chitauri connected to one mothership, or that The Other or Thanos might create another army, similar to the Battle Droids in Star Wars. It is possible he and Thanos might appear in post-credits scenes of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. It has been speculated that The Other's true identity is the elder god Chthon, since they both have a hood and Chthon uses the alias "The Other". There is also light speculation that he might be Ronan, due to similar appearance and that they both serve Thanos. Trivia *The Other is original to the film series, not appearing in any of the comics. However there is speculation that his true identity might turn out to be someone from the comics, such as Chthon *He looks similar to the Flash Gordon villain Klytus Category:Aliens Category:Avengers Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Harbingers Category:Minor Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Speedster Category:Fearmongers Category:Marvel Villains Category:Disney Villains